Not Going To Lose Him This Time
by messersmontana
Summary: Jo is devastated after finding out that Zoe's new guy is her guy.


Not Going To Lose Him This Time

I came up with this story after watching the heartbreak on Jo's face. You could see how hurt she was when she saw Zane and Zoe together. This is a one shot because I am going with the ones I'm writing of Jo and Zane getting together in this time line. I hope that you like it

Jo is devastated after finding out that Zoe's new guy is her guy.

I own nothing as usual.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jo felt like she was either going to cry or puke. Zoe and Zane together? No, it couldn't be. It's got to be a joke or a nightmare...still. She couldn't stick around and watch the two of them in the infirmary. They looked too friendly. She pushed away from Carter and headed for her office. At least Carter was against this too, he didn't like it anymore than she did.

She got to her office and closed the door, locking it so that no one could come in and see her fall apart. She finally let the tears start to fall as she sat down. It seemed that Zane was lost to her in this time line. This had officially become her personal nightmare. Not only did her love life suck, she still had no house and it didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon. Her house was now in quarantine.

She pulled the picture she had in her wallet of her and Zane, and stared at it. They looked so happy in the picture. It was all she had left of the time line they'd left behind when the five of them had gone back to 1947. They looked so happy in the picture. Why couldn't they still be that happy? Why couldn't she have said yes to him when he asked her to marry him. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't be going through this alone, without him.

Maybe if she'd said yes when he'd asked, she would have been with him when she was sent back to 1947 instead of alone. Maybe he would have gone with her and they would still be together. Maybe she wouldn't have gone in the first place if she'd been with him. Maybe he was her anchor to the other time line and she would have stayed with him. And, just maybe she was crazy and it was wishful thinking.

It was her own fault, she'd told Zoe to go for it this morning, not knowing that she was talking about Zane. She should have asked Zoe who her new guy was. She should have guessed when she'd told her that he was cute, funny, and smart. Zane was all of that.

Too bad it wasn't Derrick that Zoe was crushing on. Why couldn't it be Derrick? Jo could never hurt Zoe in a million years, and that meant that she may lose Zane for good to Zoe. She couldn't sit back and watch them get together, it would break her heart.

Maybe Carter was right and it was only a crush. Zoe was going back to school soon, and Zane was staying here, she thought. Maybe there was still a chance that Zane would be kind of afraid of Carter, and not go out with Zoe, she could only hope.

Jo sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. She would get through this, it wasn't the end of the world, yeah right. Well, she wasn't going to give up on Zane and she was going to hope that it was only a crush that Zoe had on Zane. She was only hoping for the chance to let him see her as a woman instead of the hard ass that always threw his ass in jail.

Jo put the picture back in her wallet and dried her eyes. It was time for Jo to fight for her love, even if she had to fight him to love her like he did in the other time line. She would win him back and she would do it without hurting Zoe. She just had to figure out how to do that.

She needed to make plans to win him over. It was one battle she refused to lose. Hopefully Zoe wouldn't be heartbroken in the end, because Jo couldn't lose Zane this time. Jo loved Zane with all of her heart and by the time she was done, he love her, again with all of his heart.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

I hope that this was an enjoyable story, thanks for reading. Please do me a favor and review it.


End file.
